Change
by PeaceLoveAndPizza
Summary: I am Samaura. I grew up in Kabukicho, Japan. I lost everything... then I was saved and became a ninja thanks to Oroku Saki. *My OC for TMNT. This is her origin story so people can understand her :)*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is an origin story I wrote for my OC Samaura. I wanted people to get to know her because she will appear in SOME of my other fics. I'm planning on writing little origin stories like this for a lot of the other characters and tying them together. Leorai is my OTP and still is and once she gets in other stories you'll see how I make that possible!  
>_<p>

Why am I who I am today? That's a hard question. You see, it's a lot harder than you think. Things like that don't just have a simple answer. One thing doesn't shape a person's persona, who they are, why they feel the way they feel, why they think and believe things. It takes many different twists and turns and even then there's still more to it. I definitely wasn't always this way. I was quite different actually. I think the best place to start would be the day- I'm sorry this is really hard to think about- the day that dad- that dad died.

I was only 7 years old with a very happy outlook on life. I loved my parents and they loved me just as much. My dad was always like my best friend. This is kinda not usual but he actually was the person I wanted to be just like. I wanted to grow up and be 'just like daddy'. I remember kids at school laughing at me saying how stupid I was to want to be like my dad cause that's like, as they put it, 'wanting to be a boy'. I didn't mean it like that though, I just had a more broader and advanced outlook on life than them I guess. My dad was kind, funny, strong, fearless, and most importantly, my hero. Everyone wants to be like their hero right?

Anyway back to the day. My dad had been suffering from an illness which to this day I have no idea what it was. I remember my mom always saying 'daddy's sick but he's gonna get better.' Her eyes had this glassy look to them and I realized one day she was crying. I remember thinking if 'daddy's gonna be ok then why is mommy crying'?

I walked in after a long day of school and dropped my book bag on the table. I looked around and as usual my parents were in their room. Since dad had gotten ill, I'd spent most of my time alone. I heard my mother's voice call to me from upstairs.

"Samaura is that you?" She shouted from upstairs.

"Yes mommy." I'd respond happily.

She'd call me upstairs and I'd walk in and find my mom sitting next to my dad who was lying in the bed. My mom would always say how daddy's just sleeping but he had been 'sleeping' for weeks. I can safely assume now that he must have been in a coma.

"Come over and tell your father about your day." She'd say holding back tears. "He can hear you baby I promise"

I'd walk over and begin describing my whole day to my father's body. I honestly believed he could hear me and it felt nice to talk to him again. I would tell him about the homework I got and how annoying it was, funny things that had happened that day, and add to our list of things we have to do with each other before we die, titled, _Things We Need to do Before We Die_. I had recently changed the name of the list to _Things We Need to do When Daddy Wakes Up_. I used to wish on every eyelash I got and every shooting star I saw that 'daddy would talk to me again', but he never did.

Mom went out of the room fast to go get a glass of water and told me to wait with dad. So I sat there waiting and stared at his closed eyes begging them to open up. I always loved my dad's eyes and wished mine would look like his. I would say how 'when I grow up I'm gonna have eyes just like yours' and my dad would chuckle and tell me how 'anything is possible. Never stop dreaming tenshi' and then kiss me on the forehead.

Suddenly the thing that I called the wavy line machine, which was actually the heart monitor, started making a funny noise. Usually when I would hear it, it would be beeping, sometimes more slower than others, but always beeping. This time instead it was just stuck on one, long beep that wouldn't stop. I plugged my ears and yelled for my mom to come in. I heard her feet rushing up the stairs as fast as she could. I wondered why she was in such a rush, it was only an annoying noise, at least, that's what I thought.

Mom came barreling into the room screaming words in Japanese. There were tears streaming down her face and she was bright red. She started trembling as she leaned over my dad's body. She was shouting 'no no no' but soon it turned into a soft mumble that came out almost like a whimper.

I remember standing there and becoming so afraid. My mom was so upset that it made my heart start racing. I realized then that something bad had happened. I looked around the room as tears formed in my eyes. I had no idea what was going on and I hated every second of it. I just wanted my dad to wake up already and start talking. He needed to sit up and hug my mom and tell her everything is gonna be alright.

"Mommy," I had said quietly, "it's ok. Daddy will wake up soon." I thought I was helping her. Those were the same words my mom would say to me and it would make me feel better, so I figured they would help her too. After I spoke my mother turned to me, her face wet from her tears while more were still falling, she said very softly 'no tenshi.'

I was suddenly overcome with emotion. My whole world just stopped for a minute as I sat there and tried to figure out what that meant. My mom had never, no matter the situation, told me that everything wasn't going to be ok. I felt this immense sense of panic and fear come over me. Without the comfort of knowing that everything was ok, I had no idea what to do. I felt so scared. I needed to know what was going on. I looked at my dad, lying motionless on the bed, and then I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. That tear told me I had figured it out, but I didn't wanna believe it.

I fell to the ground and began sobbing. It was that uncontrollable sob you see in movies, but never want to have a reason to get. I looked up slowly, tears blurring my vision, and saw my dad lying still, death written all over his face. I screamed as loud as I could and so much anger and sadness and terror came out with it. I stood up and yelled in my dad's face.

"Get up dad. Come on just get up it's not funny anymore." I screamed as my mother watched, fear in her eyes. "Why? Why?" I shouted and I remember how much it echoed throughout the room. The sound of my words seemed to produce an icy, chill in the room that went up and down my spine. I sat there staring at my father, wondering how this happened. Why this happened. It made no sense to me, he was so young and strong, why did he die. Why didn't anyone save him?

My mother looked at me and breathed slowly. I stared back and neither one of us said a word. Then she leaned in and hugged me. I could feel in the hug, how much my mother was hurting, how helpless the situation was, and I hated every second of it. I realized then my dad was never gonna talk to me again, never do all the things we wanted to do together, and I could never look at his eyes again.

I remember the long beep I had heard earlier, was still going. I hated that beep so much, in my mind, that was what killed daddy. I looked at the heart monitor with rage.

"You did this. You killed my daddy." I screamed at the machine and kicked it. I had kicked it over and over, but it just kept on beeping. It seemed proud to have killed my father and I wanted it gone. That beeping was the worst sound in the world. It pierced my ears with more pain and loss than anything else in the world, I couldn't take it.

"Shut up already. Just shut up you, you murderer." I yelled as I plugged my ears and began balling. That was when my mother finally came over to me and embraced me. I trembled and shook under her touch as she mumbled comforting words to me, but I couldn't make her words out. I just sat there and cried with her until we fell asleep.

**A/N** There you have it! The first chapter. I really hope you guys like her and your comments and reviews ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. Thanks so much for reading ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since my dad had died, my mom had been very quiet. She didn't talk much, didn't do much, just kind of sat there staring. She looked dead, she practically was. My mom was slowly drifting away from me and it hurt. My whole world had changed since my dad's death. I wasn't as happy as I used to be, I saw the world differently. Losing a person so close to you can do that. The world was a cold, dark, scary place filled with hate, loss, and pain and I didn't want to live in it any longer.

I spent most of my time alone. I had no place that felt happy or comforting anymore. School felt empty, the park was no longer fun, and home was like hell. All I could see when I was home were shadows of my dad, of my life before his passing. The worst part of all of this, was that I not only lost my dad, but my mom too.

I thought my life was over. I thought this was how it was gonna be for the rest of my life. I would cry myself to sleep every night, hoping that maybe one day I'd wake up and everything would be back to normal.

I think one of the things that adults really don't understand, is just how much kids truly listen and understand. How much emotions they are capable of feeling. They forget and don't realize how badly their truly hurting their child. I was 7 years old and yet I had felt more emotions than a person 10 years older than me. The scariest part of it all, and the hardest part about being so young, is that I was still so confused by the situation. I knew my dad had died, but I still had so many questions. So many things I wasn't sure about. Why did my mom stop talking to me? Why did my dad die? Why do these things have to happen? Where is he now? Is my mom gonna talk to me again? The worst part is, I still haven't gotten any answers.

One night, I went to my mom's room to try and talk to her. I wondered if maybe she was just waiting for me to say something to her first. I hadn't gone into my mom's room since my dad had died. It looked exactly like the day he died... 1 year ago. I looked towards the bed and saw someone lying under the covers, I figured it must be my mom. I walked slowly towards her and whispered her name, but she didn't react. I remember thinking that she must be asleep so I tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She still wasn't moving. I got nervous that something bad had happened to her so I pulled the blanket down. Then I screamed.

Lying in the bed, was my father's dead body, right in the same spot he was when he left this world. I had never seen anything more horrifying in my entire life. His skin was gone from parts of his body, muscle and tendons wearing away. There were some roaches crawling around his body, going in and out of him. It was the most horrific thing anyone could ever see. It also let off this horrible, wretched odor that filled the room. The smell of death consumed me and I started to panic. I screamed for my mom and she came out of the bathroom in her bedroom, blood dripping from her wrists and eyes looking practically dead.

I screamed again as I saw my mom standing there, blood dripping on the floor, seeming to form her coffin. She looked at me and yelled 'you're not the one that should be hurting. I loved him. I need him. Not you. You hardly knew him.' Her words tore at me. What was she talking about? I did know him. We were best friends. At least I thought we were. I looked at my mom, begging her for help with my eyes, but she just stared coldly at me, looking insane. I thought for a moment that she wasn't actually my mom, she looked so different. She was very pale and thin, her whole face seemed to change. She wasn't my mom, she couldn't be, she would never say that to me. And yet something deep inside me told me she was.

I had to get out of there. I felt myself begin to shake as I started sobbing again. I felt this fear come over me. I truly was alone in the world. No one was gonna be there for me to let me know the world isn't over, that something good will come out of this, to just give me a hug.

So I ran. I ran as fast as I could to get away from there. I had no idea where I was going. I guess to look for some answer. I figured I'd just find a place and know that was where I needed to go.

I turned 8 out on the street. Usually on my birthday my parents would wake me up singing, the kitchen would be decorated with various balloons and streamers, I'd open up gifts, we'd eat lots of food and of course, have some cake. This year was different. It was cold. I had been wearing the same clothes for about 3 months now. I was searching for food, even just a piece of bread would make my stomach feel better. I had gotten very thin and I felt myself tripping as I walked.

I found a McDonald's bag in a garbage can. I ran over and saw a couple fries and one chicken nugget remained. I reached in to go grab it and suddenly, I felt someone's hand grab my shirt and rip me back as hard as they could. I fell on my butt with a loud bang, it hurt so bad. I remember looking at the three men around me with fear and anger. I wanted the food, but I also didn't want to die. One of them was very scrawney with short brown hair and horrible teeth. The other two were much stronger, one with green hair and the other was covered with tattoos and piercings. They looked at me like a coyote looks at its prey.

The scrawney one spoke first saying "that's our food kid. Now get outta here."

"No. We gotta teach her a lesson." The man with the tattoos said angrily as he leaned down to my level. "You gotta learn where you belong you punk kid." I remember feeling so angry in that moment. I wanted to scream and tell them no but I couldn't. All I did was sit there quietly and nod my head yes.

The green haired guy started walking slowly towards me, ready to kill. My heart started racing and I began to sweat. This was it, I was gonna die. I felt a tear fall down my face and more started forming, which blurred my vision. As he held out his hand, ready to punch, something or someone, jumped on to him and began hitting him. The green haired man screamed in pain as the others tried to stop the fight. As my hero turned I realized it was a person in a black ninja suit. They seemed to possess bug eyes and were carrying many weapons. They took out the last two guys, banging the tattoed guy in the shoulder and cutting off his hand, and then turned to me. I stood there fearful for my life but also relieved because this ninja did save my life. Maybe they didn't want to hurt me?

The ninja questioned who I was, why I was here, and why those guys were attacking me. I told them the truth. My mom always told me how lying gets you in trouble so I figured it applied here as well. The ninja then grabbed my hand and told me to come with him. I asked him where he would be taking me and who he was. He said he worked for a very powerful, strong man that would protect me. He informed me he was a soldier, a foot soldier to be precise.

I was brought to his lair, his home. It was a huge mansion. I had never seen such a gigantic, expensive building before. He walked me down many long hallways as I examined everything that were contained in them. Everything that had happened that past year seemed gone, at least for a moment.

We entered a big, dark room. Then the ninja walked towards the silhouette of a man, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I stood there nervous about what had happened. I thought maybe they were talking about killing me. The ninja turned and began to walk out of the door, without saying a word. I was left alone in this dark room, with a shadow of a man I thought maybe wasn't real. I figured he must be the strong man that would protect me.

He began to walk out of the shadow and towards me and that was the moment I knew my life would never be the same. This man introduced himself as Oroku Saki or, as most people called him, The Shredder. He explained to me how he was going to take me in and raise me as his child. He would teach me the art of ninjitsu so that I too can 'possess the knowledge and capabilities that come with knowing it.' I wasn't sure I truly wanted all this to happen, so I politely said 'I'll think about it.' The Shredder looked at me with a glint of anger in his eyes as he spoke quietly saying "I wasn't asking you, I was telling you."

After everything that had happened, after how my life had changed so drastically, I didn't really care anymore. I didn't care about where I was, who I was with, or what I was doing. I was simply alive but no longer living.

The Shredder gave me nice food, a comfortable place to sleep, and let me talk to him whenever I wanted to. I became closer and closer with him and it felt nice. One day he told me my training could now begin. I was excited but nervous at the same time. I wasn't sure I'd be any good and I didn't want to disappoint him. He brought to a training room where one foot ninja stood. He told me to punch the man as hard as I could. I hesitated but walked up and did it. The man did not budge. I looked up at The Shredder trying to show him I was sorry. He looked at me and told me 'do not worry. What you must always remember is that whenever you try as hard as you can, always try harder. Now do it again.' He words didn't make much sense to me at the time but I listened. I tried again and yet the man did not budge. The Shredder looked at me again and told me 'the most power in the world comes from emotions. Whatever pain or suffering or grief you may feel you must put in that punch. Do not let your emotions get in the way of your fighting, instead use them to your advantage. Make them your weapon.' I took a deep breath, and I felt all the rage, all the fear, all the pain I had felt from that past year and put it in that punch like he said. I swung around and hit the foot ninja, and watched him fall to the ground, clutching his stomach. The Shredder congratulated me and welcomed me to his family. I would be his daughter and he, my father. Then I met Karai.

**A/N **I really hope you guys are liking it so far. I'm having way too much fun writing this. And again please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Karai was... unlike anyone I had ever met. She was harsh, she was cold, she was cruel; ruthless, and she hated me. From the moment we met Karai hated everything about me. Before Shredder even introduced us I knew she hated me. I could see it in her eyes. As Father brought me in, hand on my shoulder, I looked in her eyes and saw nothing but hate and anger. They were a dark and scary place. Looking in her eyes made me remember my father's eyes, my real father's eyes anyway. His eyes showed so much hope and happy, they brought to a better place, hers were the complete opposite. The were cold, dark, empty. So much pain, so much sorrow. I could tell her eyes had seen so much. She had been through and seen horrible, unimaginable things. It left a sinking feeling in my stomach. I didn't want to go to that horrible place. But simply looking at her eyes seemed to brought me there, and I couldn't look away, they were contagious; hypnotizing.

I remember Shredder proudly introducing me to his real daughter. He was telling her how I was her peer, but also her competition. One of us was to lead the foot clan, we would have to prove our worthiness and then the decision would be made. He had told me not to go soft on her. I needed to fight for the position, because he believed I deserved, but he also warned that Karai was good, a much better ninja than myself, so the fight would be hard. I took every word he gave me seriously. He was my father, he knew what was best for me. A part of me wanted to be friends with Karai, but I believed The Shredder was right, and if fighting with Karai was what to do, then I would. I honestly believed I would win; I had to.

3 years went by. For 3 straight years me and Karai had fought to come out on top, to make Shredder proud. Throughout that year Karai and I had started a 'friendship', if you can call occasionally talking to someone that. She didn't seem to hate me as much as she used to, but she didn't like me either. She simply accepted me. I soon learned that was probably the most I was going to get out of Karai. Karai was the embodiment of Shredder; his ideas, his goals, himself. She was everything he wanted out of the foot clan but yet he still wasn't satisfied with her. Shredder always left you feeling like he wanted more, he needed more. That's how he taught, through emotional pain and suffering and yet, it worked.

I remember the day one of us were to be chosen. I was so nervous I could barely stand still. This decision was so much more than just a higher position in the clan. It was a test of our honor, our loyalty, our skill. This answer would determine the rest of our lives; my life. It would show who made truly made The Shredder proud. Who did what he wanted us to and deserved the honor.

The decision was made my Lady Sira. Lady Sira was, is, the most skilled ninja in the world. She is the most advanced ninja ever and spiritually not even close to anyone else. She is what ninjitsu is all about. What caught my intention the most though was the fact that she was The Shredder's master, his sensei.

We were called to stand in front of Lady Sira. Karai and I walked out slowly, lined up in front of her, and bowed properly. She sat there silently, staring blankly into space. She seemed to be almost meditating, with her eyes open. Shredder walked in and seemed to bring this sense of fear into the room. He walked right past me and Karai as if we didn't exist. I felt a chill go down my spine as he walked by. I glanced over to see if Karai was feeling the same way, but she didn't even acknowledge me looking and stared straight ahead, not necessarily at anything. I had realized then I should probably be doing the same thing.

Lady Sira suddenly stood up as she looked at us both. Then she spoke softly, the words that would change everything.

"Samaura." The ninja had said as she glanced directly at me. It was as if she could see right inside of me. I remember thinking I won. She was choosing me. This was it. "You are not the choosen one." After hearing that my heart shattered. I had failed my father. He walked over proudly towards his true daughter and congratulated her. Lady Sira told us how in five years she would come back to check on us, but until then we would see no more of her. I watched as Shredder and Karai walked away. He was going to show her the new armor he had ready for her. I had lost a father once again.

**A/N **Lady Sira is another OC I made up. She's kinda like the Oogway of the Ninjitsu/Turtles world. (If you know who I'm referencing there I'll love you forever) I have many ideas with her and Shredder's relationship and I'm planning on writing something with that at some point :S


	4. Chapter 4

I was to follow Karai now. She was, is, my master, my sensei. I went from being the pride and joy in Shredder's eyes to being just another foot soldier. It hurt, it truly did hurt. I felt like Shredder didn't appreciate me. He didn't care about all the love and loyalty I had given to him. He simply brushed it aside and acted as though I didn't exist anymore. Karai doesn't talk to me much anymore, for some reason, even though she got what she wanted, Shredder's love, she still seemed uncontent. She still seemed to hate me for some reason. She still seemed alone.

I'll have memories, flashbacks, dreams of my old life. My father, my mother, the emotions from that day and that horrible year. But all that seems so far away now. I'm a completely different person, I'm a warrior; a soldier. Thinking about my past hurts, but I only ever see it in shadows now. Ghosts from the past I can barely make out, yet I know they are there and always will be.

I'm not really sure who I am. That's what I meant by there's no simple answer, cause their really isn't. I'm so many different things. I'm not evil, I'm not nice, I'm not even just somewhere inbetween. I'm not who The Shredder wants me to be. He can try all he wants but I know he'll never succeed. I'm not a monster, I don't ever want to be. My desire isn't to kill people. I'm not exactly sure what my desires really are.

I believe you change. I believe that these changes can and are permanent. That's what being human is all about; change. But I also believe that no matter how hard you try, there's always that one part of you left. I'm just not sure which part of me it is. Is it my happiness? My positive outlook on life? My innocence? Or maybe I, unlike others, didn't keep anything of my old life. Maybe that's why my memories are so blurry and far away. Maybe I truly have changed into a monster; a true reflection of what my master wanted.

I'm still with the foot; when I want to be anyway. I like to go off on my own a lot, do things my way. Some days I want to be a hero, others a bad guy; and even sometimes just me, whoever that is.

We met the turtles a few weeks ago. They are the soldiers of Hamato Yoshi, the man the Foot Clan, Shredder, is after. Karai led us into the fight. I found myself face to face with the turtle in the blue bandana. Something about him: the way he moves, his voice, his determination during a fight, his eyes, I liked it. I found myself thinking about him the rest of the night. I couldn't stop thinking about him, about Leo. He was so brave, strong, heroic. He was funny, kind, and smart. He was like... my father. He was just like him and I couldn't take it. I needed him. I needed Leo to be with me. I loved him, I loved him with everything I had. He was what made me happy in my otherwise cold and empty life. He was my father brought back to life. And he had his eyes. They both possessed this beautiful energy and joy that you wanted. Leo's eyes were big and blue. The most beautiful shade of blue. They were just like my father's eyes. I found myself beginning to cry as I looked in Leo's eyes. I had yearned to see my father's eyes again, and now I could. And who better to be given these eyes than Leonardo, the turtle version of my father.

After all that wishing, all that dreaming, all the crying and screaming for him to come back and save me, he listened. My dad had always said he would pick out the guy I was going to marry, and I would tell him to make it someone just like him. He did it. He gave me Leo, and I will stop at nothing to have him.

I am Samaura. I grew up Kabukicho, Japan. I lost everything; my father, my mother, my life. And then I was saved and become a ninja thanks to Oroku Saki. I'm not sure who I am or who I want to be, but I know in my heart that Leonardo should and in my mind is, mine forever and always.

**A/N **Alright that was the last chapter! Thanks for anyone that read this and I really hope you enjoyed it! Cannot wait to write more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ok guys here's the next chapter for my Samaura story! It's written a bit differently than the other chapters because it's not from Samaura's point of view, in fact this one is from no one's point of view but it dives into Shredder's thoughts and emotions through all this! I hope you like it :)**

Shredder looked out his overly large, tinted window at the city that lay around him. Hands grasped behind his back, with his head held high, his usual stolid face held a scowl as his hate filled eyes scanned the area.

"Absolutely pathetic." His hateful words jabbed out into the peaceful, quiet air around him. He hated New York City with a deep passion. If his mortal enemy hadn't found shelter in this wretched city he would've never come. "Where are you Hamato Yoshi?" He grumbled out the window as if he could hear him. "Why do you insist in hiding from your past?"

"Master." The familiar solemn voice of his daughter broke him free from his thoughts. He tilted his head only slightly towards her direction, being careful not to move any other part of his body.

"This better be good Karai." The Shredder hissed back at the girl. He had wanted to be left alone tonight. Apparently Karai hadn't got the memo.

"I am sorry to disturb you father." She said slowly, carefully choosing her words for she could sense her father's poor spirit tonight. "But we are starting training and were wondering if you were going to be watching tonight."

Shredder glared out into the window, clenching his teeth. _She bothered me for something so pointless _he growled in his head.

"No daughter." The words came out bitter. "I will not be watching your pathetic training session tonight. Now," he turned his body completely around to face her as she knelt down at his feet. Clenching his fists he spoke, "I want no more interruptions." He watched as her eyes widened in terror and she nodded her head before walking out at a rapidly fast speed. He smirked at the girl as she went away. Shaking his head he turned back around to face out the window once more. She was so foolish, but yet she was everything he had asked her to be. She possessed the same fiery spirit Shredder had in his youth. He would hate to even look at her sometimes, for she reminded him of during his painful times; his lonely past. He would never admit it, but he was indeed proud of what she had become. Admitting it would make her weak, she would no longer try as hard to please him, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Shredder had always wanted a son. A nice, strong young man that would follow all his orders and obey his most extravagent of wishes. Instead, however, the universe had given him a daughter. He tried the best he could to turn this young girl into the super soldier he had hoped for, and maybe he actually had, but he would never be completely satisfied with her. For he would always be wishing, hoping that she would change. A dream he knew would never come true.

As he looked out the window he began to think of Hamato Yoshi again. Shredder hated how much Yoshi would pretend to be this strong, courageous hero when deep down inside he knew he was a coward. Yoshi was afraid of the past, what he and his family had done to Shredder, and this, Shredder knew, made him weak. His opponent was not all he pretended to be. He was as cruel and heartless as the Shredder himself. They were both alike in more ways than they both liked. They were both alone; forever broken in the heart by the loss of their beloved Tang Shen.

Shredder found himself remembering old times he used to have with Hamato Yoshi, before they were sworn enemies. When they were simply friends; brothers. They had trained together, laughed together, grew up together. Yes they both knew many things about each other: secrets neither one were supposed to tell, funny stories they were both a part of, and feelings for a girl neither one would ever forget. Shredder undeniably looked back on the old times as a great memory, but that was all. He would not miss his times as friends with the Hamato devil. He never secretly wished that things could get back to the way they used to be for he knew that was impossible. Shredder was a grown man, he was smart, and he realized that things happen and then they go away and that is it. You can't live in the past if you want to conquer the future. The time of Hamato Yoshi being a friend has passed, now he must work for what's important: killing him.

"Master," a foot soldier meekly spoke, obviously afraid to piss Shredder off.

"What is it now?" Shredder barked at the foot soldier, turning to face him.

"Samaura has returned from her mission." The foot soldier trembled as he spoke. Shredder lost his anger and turned away from the man.

"Send her in." He said lowly. The foot soldier nodded and ran off to find her. Samaura walked in slowly until she found herself in a bowing position in front of Shredder's throne.

"Master." Samaura spoke softly.

"Samaura. I hope you have returned with a success daughter." Shredder said harshly, looking down at the girl.

"Of course father. I would not disappoint you." Samaura said with a smirk and rolled the dead man's head towards her Master. Shredder's eyes lit up with approval.

"Congratulations my daughter. You have proven yourself once again. The foot have started training, go before you are too late." Shredder pointed towards the door. Samaura stood up.

"Thank you father. Does this mean I can lead the foot clan now?" Samaura asked meekly.

"No." Shredder growled. "Lady Sira has spoken. You are not meant to lead. Now be gone. Don't beg." Shredder said harshly. Samaura was disheartened. She wanted more than anything to be given the honor of leader and her father would never do it. She wondered why he couldn't see that she could handle it. She'd do a much better job than Karai. The thought of Karai left a bitter taste in her mouth. She had taken so much from Samaura: the position of leader, respect from the clan, and the love of their father. As Samaura turned around, sneering at the thought of her 'sister', she marched out of the room.

Shredder watched the girl as she left his throne room. She was such a pathetic, lost cause. The poor kid had gone through so much only to be turned into a monster. Shredder always beat himself up for keeping the child. No one understood why he did, there was no logical reason to. He knew though and he despised himself for letting it get the best of him.

Her physical features, her personality, the way she looked in his eyes; it was just like Tang Shen. Shredder had found his beloved Tang Shen in the soul and mind of a little girl and didn't want to let her go. He would send his men out to go recruit people for the foot clan, but they would usually be given a no, especially when they deliver him such a useless child as Samaura. But when Shredder looked into her eyes, she pulled out the small amount of humanity he had in him and tugged and tugged at his heart until he had no other choice but to say yes. He loved Samaura very much. She was his Tang Shen, the woman he will forever love. The woman that was stolen from him. He knew of great loss as if it were his best friend and this little girl had suffered from it so much in her life. He pitied the girl and knew that he had to take her in. He would train her to become a great ninja, make her lead the foot, and later in life take over as the "Shredder".

Of course Lady Sira, his sensei, had other plans. She turned down Samaura for his other daughter Karai. He couldn't believe he had failed Samaura. He realized then how foolish he had been. He simply rooted for Samaura because he thought of her as Tang Shen. He never once considered the two girls' skill sets and realized how much better and more equipped Karai was at being a ninja; a leader.

Shredder turned back out to see the city one last time before going to bed. He took a deep breath and watched as his air clouded the window in front of him. Looking around the area his eyes were uncharacteristically stained with sadness. Closing his eyes he pictured Tang Shen smiling at him before turning around and exiting the room slowly.

"I will find you Hamato Yoshi." He mumbled quietly. "You cannot hide from me forever."


End file.
